


表白吐真剂

by chibajun88



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Erik Being Cocky, Erik has Issues, Erik is a Sweetheart, First Time, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Kissing, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Room of Requirement, Teen Crush
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibajun88/pseuds/chibajun88
Summary: Raven想知道Charles暗恋着谁，当魔药小天才Hank会错了意，吃错药的Charles该如何向心心念念的Erik成功表白呢？





	1. Chapter 1

“你能弄点什么魔药让人坦白自己喜欢的人吗？”Raven明亮的眼睛眨巴眨巴，要不是专注于她的笑容太久、不得不答应她来缓解尴尬，Hank决不会在今天如此窘迫。

“所以？你弄出来了吗？”Raven的手指不安分地敲着午餐桌，Hank虽然无比困惑她要这种魔药何用，却无法拒绝她的任何要求：“啊，我做了个实验品，毕竟我们不能真的用吐真剂，管制太严格了。”他打开书包翻给Raven看一支试管，“这个是我仿制的类吐真剂，搭配改良的迷情剂，一定会让人……”

“太好啦！”Raven等不及Hank解释分明，一把抄过试管，她跃跃欲试地欢呼着，“我今天非要知道，那个让Charles日夜神魂颠倒的人究竟是谁！吐真剂和迷情剂搭配，Hank你真是个天才！”她欢快地在Hank担忧的目光里把试管倒空进新的一杯南瓜汁里。

“Raven，这不是你想的那样用法……”

“Raven！快把那杯子给我，搬那堆书还给图书馆让我渴死了。”一只白皙的手从Raven手里接过银杯，棕发少年把整杯液体一口气灌下喉咙，友好地拍了拍Hank的肩，“Hank！你怎么脸色这么可怕？你魔法史测验第一次没得O吗？”

不，Charles，不。Hank绝望地想，我没脸和你解释我对你做了什么。

“Charles——”Raven脸上洋溢着莫名的热情，“你最近都在想什么呀？”

“什么？”Charles困惑地摸了摸自己的脸，“你是指我自创魔咒的进程吗？”

Raven转头撇了Hank一个这怎么没用的眼神。他们看着Charles快乐地分享魔咒练习的心得，吃完午餐馅饼，一句没提他有暗恋着什么人。

“你确定这是吐真剂吗？”走向占卜课的路上，Raven和Hank跟在Charles后面几步，“这……这是有条件的。”Hank磕磕巴巴地试图解释，却吃惊地看见Charles走向了迎面而来的斯莱特林的级长Erik Lensherr。

“Erik！”Charles的声音轻快活泼，像他们是日常的好友一样。“你今天好吗？”

一向以冷面严峻闻名的级长一脸诧异，他知道这位学识卓越的同级格兰芬多，但他们从未有所交集。Erik眉头一紧，Charles大大的蓝眼睛里像是闪烁着星星，他是为了什么如此开心？“你找我有事吗？”

“我听谣言说你可以背手用你的那活打高尔夫，”Charles抱着怀里的书灿烂地笑着，“我能有幸见识一下吗？”

这像有只巨怪对他当头一棒，“什么？！”Erik低吼。

“哦我还去偷看了你昨天的魁地奇训练，你是个多棒的追球手啊！”Charles微微侧身向前，仰视着Erik，蓝眼睛锁住绿眼睛的视线，“那些魁地奇队员们在扫帚间里胡搞的传言是真的吗？你要不要哪天在扫帚间也办了我？”

被精神巨怪的大棒扫过的人不止Erik一个，Raven拉住Hank的领子：“你对我哥下了什么性骚扰魔药吗！”Hank内疚地看着地板，无力喃喃：“你、你不是要对喜欢的人坦白的药水吗，我就做了这个……让表白更加顺利的东西。”

Erik僵在原地，四月一日还早着呢，这个矮个子娃娃脸巫师是在耍自己吗？可他下流话说得像“我要吃点甘草糖”一样流畅自然，他有什么问题？！

“Erik，我的朋友，我要上课去啦。”Charles向Erik微微挥手，反应过来的Raven正暴力地抓着哥哥的长袍拖离受害者的身边。“你要记得回答我的问题哦！希望能快点再见到你！”然后他踱着轻快的步子走开，像这番对话完全没发生过。他身后高挑的眼镜仔给了Erik一个无比尴尬的道歉式微笑。

Erik愣在原地，看着Charles毛茸茸的脑袋消失在走廊尽头，脑中像是有一千个问题，最甩不掉的那个却是：这个道貌岸然的格兰芬多有多喜欢自己的老二啊？

Raven和Hank在这核爆事件的余波里度过了浑浑噩噩的一天。“Charles，你为什么心血来潮和Erik说话？”Raven担忧地问Charles，“你为什么要对他谈那种话题？”

Chaeles无辜地眨眨眼睛：“我只是向他问个好而已啊。我还说了什么别的吗？”

这换回了下课后的Raven把Hank堵在偏僻的走廊里，气鼓鼓地一手叉腰，一手撑在墙上让他无法逃走。如果不是为了Charles的意外，这个情景是Hank梦寐以求的，可他现在也和Raven一样紧张无措。

“先别提你完全扭曲了我的问题，结果做出这个色情药水。”Raven深深叹气。  


“你、你至少知道了Charles的暗恋对象呀。”Hank试图缓和气氛。

“现在知道有个屁用！这药哪里能表白顺利了！”Raven咬牙切齿，“你认为开黄腔表白的成功率很高吗？喂，为什么Charles像忘了他说过的话似的啥事没有？”

“我设身处地地想为了顺利表白，这需要一个复合魔药配方。”Hank绞着手指，“类吐真剂帮助吐露衷肠，改良迷情剂让人沉浸在爱慕状态，让表白者对对象诉说爱情相关的思想，不过你哥这情况可能是迷情剂加多了。”他没敢告诉Raven这和Charles所思所想息息相关，天呐他更希望永远不要知道Charles对扫帚间的偏好。“我还加入了唠叨汤保证表白内容充分，哦，还有一点乌不利博士的忘忧膏……”

“忘忧膏是什么鬼？！”

“为了让表白者在表白时忘记一切害羞情绪和忽略所接收的不良反应……”Hank的脸一片煞白，“天呐，这就是他忘掉所说一切的原因吗！”

“Hank，我不得不说，你在学术上是个天才，你也蠢得无可救药。”Raven无可奈何地摇头，“那你说，我哥什么时候才能恢复正常？我可不能看着他对斯莱特林的级长天天发情吧。”

“你……你倒太多了，其实几滴就可以了。”Hank本以为这事不能更糟了，“我不确定一整管会持续多久……也许，一个星期？”

“我们完了。”Raven无力地向后靠在了墙上，“希望Charles真的不会记得这一切。”

希望Erik能在今天之后躲着Charles走。Hank内疚地想，也许这糟糕的表白得让他最好朋友的暗恋无疾而终了。

\-------

冤家路窄、狭路相逢，Erik再见Charles只是第二天的光景。

所谓被禁止的事情最值得尝试，冷峻严肃的斯莱特林级长成为多少人的怀春对象也是情理之中。Erik经历了早餐桌上的情书吼叫信、情人节为了先给他唱歌扭打的天使群、扫帚间里成堆的扫帚润滑油礼物等历练之后，还没有如此忌惮一个追求者。

他是怎样的人才会在没一句正式表白的套话时，就先关照我的传承人类文明的工具啊？Erik咬牙切齿地想，虽然打入三垒一杆进洞是所有小情侣最初也是最终的目标，但这有一双清纯蓝眼睛的狂野搭讪者让自己觉得像被扒光了一样。他不为了自己英俊的外表（有一点吧）、聪明果决的头脑（Erik的逻辑就是正确的逻辑）、或是冰冷态度下的真心（也许可能存在）亲近自己，而是一开始想就要我，那他以后还想再要求什么？Erik不敢想下去。

他计算好了，今天和格兰芬多一起上的神奇生物保护课他要迟到。Charles总和他吵吵嚷嚷的妹妹和竹竿眼睛仔形影不离，如果他迟到早退的话，矮个子色情狂决对没有机会接近他。

“凯特尔伯恩教授，我非常抱歉，向宾斯教授混血巫师发展史的咨询比我预期要缓慢得多。”Charles彬彬有礼地道歉，右手诚挚地压在前胸，教授微笑着附和不要担心，宾斯教授就是那个老样子嘛。才踏进教室的Erik差点一个踉跄，人面兽心，他恨恨地想，教授你哪知道他是不是因谈了太久的老二而迟到的。

“Lensherr先生，你怎么也迟到了？”凯特尔伯恩教授双臂交叉。“我被皮皮鬼拦在楼梯上了。”他板着脸说，理由完全没过脑子，都怪那该死的矮子扰乱了自己的计划，他只能靠硬汉的表象增加一切可信度。

最后，他们不得不挤在剩下的唯一养殖箱前关照一群弗洛伯毛虫。凯尔特伯恩教授惊奇地发现不同的魔法植物可能让毛虫发生变异，Charles和Erik得一同切碎奇怪的蘑菇和树叶，塞进不同毛虫的喉咙里等待结果。

“Erik，你好吗？我希望皮皮鬼没有对你做什么特别坏的事情。啊，至少不要像我想对你做的事一样坏。”Charles抬头向他问好，像他们经常打招呼似的。“我不是故意迟到的，但我期待这一刻好久了。”

Erik眼睁睁地看着Charles带一脸梦幻般的表情仰视自己，他的视线像弗洛伯毛虫的黏液一样粘在自己脸上紧紧不放。他微笑着，不时用舌头扫过下唇，那双润湿红润的丰盈双唇在发元音时嘟成一个肉感的O型……“如果你让我能有幸瞻仰一下你的大咚，我愿意每节魔药课都为你切弗洛伯毛虫。”Charles虔诚地说，“当然，还有我的双手能为你做的任何活儿。”

“你为什么要对我说这些？”Erik觉得他正面对着人生中最严峻的挑战。他的肾上腺素应该留给决斗、捍卫纯血的争论、偷偷练习黑魔法，不应该被一个言语性骚扰者轻易撩拨。

“因为我喜欢你呀！”Charles的眼睛闪闪亮亮，像黑湖艳阳下的水光，“麻瓜研究学的健康教育章告诉我们，我们都在经历着青春期中激烈的身体变化。哦Erik我的朋友，这学期才刚开学，我已经觉得比以前想着你时热情多了。”

去你的青春期身体变化，Erik气得磨牙，我看你从十四岁起就没长个儿了。“你喜欢我？你之前还想着我？”天呐他难道也是个跟踪狂吗？我是不是得庆幸Charles的青春期把多余的身高都匀给了性冲动？他要是长成Logan那样他岂不是得担心自我保护了？

“你多么迷人啊，我的朋友。”Charles的脸颊泛上一丝玫瑰红，“我们太不同了，这让我更想要了解你。你激发了我去翻魁地奇史，试图分析出追求手的最佳策略；我偷偷学习黑魔法，却只想在决斗俱乐部里倒在你冷酷的绿眼睛的注视下；我不时幻想我们辩论麻瓜和巫师隔阂的界限，构思对应你分离派理论的所有回答……”

他羞涩地低头，默默地塞给毛虫一些碎蘑菇，喃喃着说：“我曾经以为我只要关注你所关注的一切，想象着和你一同经历这些事情，我就很满足了。”

（“我的妈呀Charles怎么能如此肉麻，我得弄点鸡皮疙瘩膏药。”Raven和Hank在教室前排脑袋凑在一起，“话说Hank，你的改良分离式伸缩耳真是伟大的发明。”）

Erik一时语塞，他的成长充满了愤怒、偏执和棱角。他终日思索着一人对抗这个充满悖论的世界，想要靠自己的斗争改变一切。他从未有为任何别人在自己的世界开拓一片天地的念头，也未曾愿意去感同身受另一个人的思想。

这时养殖箱里吃了鲜红毒蘑菇的弗洛伯毛虫吐出了几粒火星，Charles痴痴地看着毛虫，用近乎戏剧朗诵的腔调说：“哦看这神奇绝妙的变异生物（fantastic groovy mutant creature XD)。Erik我的朋友，你点燃了我的火焰。我每天夜晚都为你欲火难耐。”他又抬头用黏液般的眼光锁住Erik的眼睛，“你真的不考虑在扫帚间办了我吗？

稀薄的感动瞬间蒸发。我就知道他本性难移。下课的钟声响了，Erik拔腿就跑。


	2. Chapter 2

虽然饱受Charles超人热情的摧残，Hank仍觉得庆幸，在分享了对Charles更深层次的认识后，他和Raven的关系更加密切了。

“我们为什么要一直在窃听你哥？”Hank展示给Raven他调试的第二代伸缩耳，他熬了一夜的代价换来了窃听距离的延长，并把接收端变形伪装成了纽扣，在Charles洗澡时偷偷缝在了他的长袍上。

“为了及时止损呀！”Raven兴致勃勃地说，“万一哪天Charles过火了，我们好及时出现，从Erik暴走的魔爪下救下他。”

他还能更过火吗？Hank难以想象。Charles，看在我抱有好意的份上原谅我。负罪感让Hank的胃一阵翻滚，不过他真没法对Raven说不。

有些人的魔法就是让人无法拒绝。

Erik辗转反侧了一晚，懊恼自己像个懦夫一样从Charles的无理问题前夺路而逃。他可是Erik Lensherr，斯莱特林的级长和魁地奇队长，魔咒学和黑魔法防御术上已有深厚造诣的天才，在阶级分明的学院里硬碰硬打出一番附庸的绝对领袖人物。按往常的方式，他应该对Charles怒吼，对他漂亮的脸来上一拳，或是以他污蔑自己为名发起巫师决斗。但他却眼睁睁地看着Charles下意识地用舌尖舔舐的嘴唇，把它们弄得更红、更湿润，毫无廉耻地诉说着对Erik的渴望。Erik不仅没有追究这热情奔放的性骚扰者，还反倒让自己丢盔卸甲、狼狈不堪。

Charles Xaiver，古老的巫师世家之后，他所有科目上最有力的竞争者，可笑的巫师麻瓜融合派分子，他进入霍格沃茨以来最棘手的麻烦。有那么个聪明脑瓜儿的Charles理应专注于成为更优秀的巫师，但他却浪费着时间和精力对自己的老二浮想联翩。

我的老二有对他真有这么重要吗？

在Erik动荡的童年之里，对他来说最重要的是父母的安危和对黑巫师的仇恨。在进入霍格沃茨后，他重要的事变成为了对力量的渴求，捍卫他认定的巫师世界里正确的一切，保持愤怒以让自己坚持下去。他想要成为傲罗、成为魔法部长，想要塑造一个让所有巫师可以自由地展现魔力的、更强的巫师世界。他的理想让他像个苦行僧似的沉浸于精进魔法和结交权威。他只可以容忍偶尔的放纵，比如享受一场球赛的乐趣、在崇拜者的尖叫声里微微得意。虽然Erik有过的爱慕者组队起来可以打满一个魁地奇赛季，黏腻、庸俗、让人分心的小狗狗恋爱(puppy love)对他来说毫无意义。

愤怒是一个选项，力量是一个选项，恋爱从来没出现在Erik的选项中。

如果还有下次，我一定会警告Charles让他停止，Erik空望着卧室石墙上的沟壑。不知为何，盯着Charles生机勃勃的热海般的蓝眼睛，他没法真的打他一拳。

话虽如此，Erik新的一天里都在尽可能地走最偏僻的路线来避免任何偶遇。在漫长的课业和训练之后，他风尘仆仆地从魁地奇球场绕道返回城堡。课堂事件对他的惊吓还余波未平，训练后归还扫帚到扫帚间都让他觉得别扭。这个色情狂对扫帚间为何如此执着？Erik任队友们先行入内，唯恐一个棕发少年从里面跳出来，在众人面前发表关于他老二的演讲。

“Erik！真幸运在这里遇见你！”那个在小路上欢快挥手的人是谁？哦我有看见任何人吗？Erik下意识地想要转身，但他还不够快，Charles小跑到Erik跟前，挡住了他的去路。

“我在收集一些需要黄昏时分采摘的药草。这里遇见你真是惊喜。”Charles看他的表情像是他是今天发生的最棒的事，他伴着小跑后加速的呼吸快言快语：“你知道吗？黄昏的可以合欢花可以加入爱情魔药来唤起抑制的激情。你要是因为害羞没回答我之前的问题的话，我可以分一点给你。”

你敢。Erik要杜绝这疯狂的搭讪，说点什么，威胁他，让这个有明亮眼睛、红润微笑的色情狂再也不要出现在他眼前。他皱紧眉头，摆出他最具威胁的表情，这曾被人评论说他像个有十个埋在地下室的麻瓜的黑巫师，同时压低嗓子，露出一片尖利雪白的牙齿：“Charles，你听好了。不要再和我说你想怎么占我便宜，你要是再有一次，我不知道自己会如何对你下狠手，你明白了吗？”

“哦我的朋友！”Charles一个颤栗，他为什么看上去反而更加兴奋了？“我就知道，这都是我不好。我不该总是对你说我在想的事——天呐我一激动就这样——不让你有发表意见的机会。你终于和我分享了你的想法，你一定忍得很辛苦吧！”

在Erik还在努力消化这个逻辑时，Charles靠近一步，绽出一个大大的笑容，他鼻梁上的雀斑在夕阳下像是金棕色的砂糖，“我就猜你一直没答应我去扫帚间，也许是我没有考虑过你的喜好。Erik，请你放心与我坦诚相待。不要扫帚间的话，你更想怎么上我呢？”

“什、什么？”Erik已经被Charles的逻辑完全懵住了，他怎么就成功地让色情狂的问题变得更糟的？

“你威胁要对我下狠手时真帅！我想，你不愧是最卓越的斯莱特林，”Charles有点害羞地挤了挤鼻子，假象、都是假象。“所以你喜欢来粗暴的吗，Erik？你想把我带到斯莱特林休息室的地牢里，用锁链锁住我，对我胡作非为吗？哦，你斯莱特林式的残忍真是太性感了。”

Erik的嘴角抽搐，一个字没挤出来。

“禁林也是个好选项，”Charles若有所思，天呐他在思考时会习惯性地嘟起嘴唇，像是他一直在等待亲吻似的。“我们可以小心地溜进去。你可以把我捆在树上，不会有人来打断你狠狠地教训我的。”

(“你的哥哥平时都在想什么东西？”Hank抑制住把伸缩耳接收端扔出窗外的冲动，他诧异地于Erik已经沉默许久，他会不会已经怒不可遏，要随时对Charles动手了？

“Charles一直都是个爱幻想的小孩，”Raven不以为然，“我本来还担心他过于单纯发育不全呢。他构思的这些角色扮演情景真是太辣了，我们来赌Erik会选哪一个？”）

“我们相识尚浅，你说的程度太过了。”Erik努力甩掉把Charles绑在树上、封住他的嘴的冲动——被人发现他的名声就毁了，这个色情狂没准会激动地告诉他的妹妹Erik试图强奸他呢。“Charles，不要再对我说这些事了。”

Charles露出了一种被踢小狗的表情，他像一个没得到表扬的小孩一样撅起嘴唇，腮帮微鼓。他恳求般的挽留着Erik：“对不起我的朋友，我不该一上来就提地牢的。我们的确得更深入地了解对方。那……从空教室开始练习如何？你就不必一开始就教训我，你可以把我压在课桌上，我们慢慢地来摸索出双方的喜好……”

Erik绝望了，Charles像是精通把他一切反应转换成色情内容的变形术。他这永恒之火般的热情是金合欢吃多了吗？咦，他这几日如此反常，难道是中了迷情剂吗？

“我觉得你是迷情剂中毒了，Charles。你更应该去医务室。”Erik尽可能地板着脸。

“不，Erik！迷情剂的效果怎么能比得上我对你一如既往的热诚！虽然在医务室里搞听上去也挺不错。”Charles看上去有点不开心了，“Erik，你在怀疑我对你的真心吗？”

无论怎么回答这个问题都只能让情况更糟，Erik自暴自弃地想。算了，只要他不袭击我，我只需要熬到到迷情剂的药效过去，他就不会再出现了。

“我毫不怀疑。”Erik深吸一口气，他只想快点抽身，“Charles，我训练很累了。等我想好了再回答你的问题。你也去采药草吧，再见。”

“当然啦，我的朋友。”Charles放松下来，夕阳的余晖在他的脸上划出一道金边，Erik有种他在发光的错觉，“你一定要认真思考后来告诉我你的答案哦。”

Erik一溜烟跑回斯莱特林的公众休息室，这里绝对隔绝任何一个格兰芬多。

“你是被三头犬追了一路吗？”Azazel幸灾乐祸地看着级长少见的狼狈模样。

更糟，那是恶魔本人，Erik想。

————  
先是蓝色、红色和金色的碎片，在迷雾中隐约的影子。它们渐渐成型，透着激情和好奇的蓝眼睛眨了眨，长长睫毛开合一如蝴蝶的轻盈。那双红唇有着一整个夏日浆果的艳色和甜蜜，灵巧的舌尖缓缓地拖过唇瓣，呢喃着一个名字的动作如同渴求亲吻。

Erik一人走过阴影下的走廊，他总是孤身一人，他不需要任何人的陪伴。沉重的木门锈蚀的轴承咯吱作响，通向一间废弃的教室。这是他练习魔法的秘密基地，零散的桌椅，剥落的墙纸，被撕下画布的空洞画框，他对这里拥有绝对控制，远离一切的关注和嘈杂。

少年仰卧在一张长桌上，双腿无力地沿桌边垂下。他考究的雕花牛津鞋带着规矩的学生气质，长袍却凌乱地摊在身下，平日扣至颈下的衬衫大敞，扯乱的金红色领结衬着他牛奶般的皮肤更加白皙。Erik站在桌边，他高挑的身形让他可以俯瞰少年的狼狈。少年的双手被细细的锁链束缚着，那一定很不舒服。他颤抖着、渴求地仰起头。发丝也散乱，几缕调皮的棕发在耳边和额角打着温柔的小卷，他的眼睛像一汪满溢的泉水，红肿的嘴唇蠕动着，恳求般地啜泣：“……你要对我下狠手吗？”

Erik化身猛兽地扑向少年，他要狠狠地教训他。他一手箍住锁链的末端，一手抓住少年脑后的头发微微拉他起身，尖利的牙齿狠狠噬咬着红肿的唇瓣。他们的舌尖纠缠，如同一场索求真理的质问，他手指擦过少年的脸庞、滑过下颚的弧线，他还要再向下、向下……

在被萤火点亮的地牢中，Erik摁住少年的肩膀让他跪下，他身边的石板上蔓延着沉重的锁链。双手被锁的少年在他的掌控下投来无助的眼神，“你真的要狠狠地教训我吗？”他邪恶的、湿润的嘴因元音张成一个美丽的O型。我要让你说不出话来，Erik握住自己灼热的欲望。让你再也不能评论我的老二，顶端沉沉地压在下唇上，缓缓向里推进。让你再也不能聒叨你对我的欲望，柱体深深埋入，那O型被缓缓撑开，那双漂亮的嘴也许最适合环绕在他的欲望周围，而不是用言语挑拨自己的神经。这样他就无法再说一个字了……

Erik在一片怅然若失中醒来，腿间的一片冰凉和潮湿让他清醒了一点。斯莱特林休息室里的锁链灯烛无声地燃烧着，窗外的湖水如同未开蒙的混沌一样漆黑，他布在床幔周边的魔法防御没有丝毫动静。这里不曾被梦魔拜访，一切只能是自己的梦罢了。


	3. Chapter 3

“晚安，Hank。”Charles爬上他相邻的四柱床，拉下深红色的法兰绒帐。夜晚突然变成了Hank一天中最喜欢的时刻。这意味着Charles回到了休息室，他可以终于放下伸缩耳，不必再担忧Charles对Erik说出什么惊世骇俗的话来。

Hank嗯地应了一声，转过身去。他在半睡半醒之际迷迷糊糊地想着，已经三天了，这倒霉药水的威力未有消退，他还得过这种窃听生涯多久呢？

然后他就听到了声响，像被打湿的琴弦沉闷地微颤着，夹杂着被压抑的鼻音和喘息。这一定是我最近熬夜太多产生的幻觉，Hnak努力把自己推往下睡意的深渊，不、我还不能这样想着Raven。而枕席床幔间逃逸出的呢喃却执着地把他拉回现实，那是一个被重复的名字……

……E-R-I-K……

谁他妈说霍格沃茨没有性教育课了！Hank把毛毯拉高盖过脑袋，绝望地想，学校的创始人用空间魔法建了那么多密室，为什么就不能让学生宿舍成为单人间呢！

被情欲折磨的青少年从不形影单只。Erik顶着两抹青黑色的眼圈坐在早餐桌前，半夜的冷水澡治标不治本。我要成为傲罗、我要成为魔法部长。Erik咬牙切齿地捏着叉子，带着要用禁欲的意念把它掰弯的劲头。他提醒自己，他的成功之路上绝不可能有一块散发着校园恋爱酸臭气息的绊脚石。那些无知情侣们一起闲度浪费的时间，只能消磨他为振兴巫师世界的大业所坚持的理智。而Erik必须是个理智果决的人。

可志向远大、无心恋爱的Erik就是无法对自己坦诚，在色情狂的几番攻势后，他本应置之不理、习以为常，却偏偏梦见自己去凌掠那双巧言偏辞的嘴，琢磨着怎样才能让它说不出话来。

该死的Charles Xaiver，色情狂也是可以传染的吗。Erik手上一紧，叉子应势折弯，引起Azazel的一声怪叫，“老大你可以控制金属了吗！”

今天注定会是难熬的一天。

Erik在魔药课上往研磨的红甲虫粉末里加莫洛伯毛虫黏液时想到了嘴唇和颜射，在画天文课星图上的行星大三角时想到了龟头，而炼金术图录上的衔尾蛇和遍地的元素小人只会让他满脑子都是口交和群交。

他决定去禁书区散散心，重拾一下他钻研高深魔法的意念。

在他埋头于《当代黑魔法演变：不为人知的历史》中试图当个逃避现实的鸵鸟时，一只手轻轻地拍了拍他的肩。

“Erik，Erik，你也在这里啊。”那个明快的声音充满了惊喜，却把Erik吓得差点把书砸在脚上。

“Xaiver先生，这里可是禁书区。”他从地上捡起书来，抬头迎上Charles笑意盈盈的脸。他努力紧绷出比昨天更加严峻的“一次杀了二十个麻瓜的黑巫师”的表情，卑微地渴望仅能以此吓退色魔，尽早结束对话。

“哦，Lensherr先生~可你现在也正在这儿，和我一起。”Charles舔了舔嘴唇，Erik努力不去把眼下那抹湿润的红色和梦里对照起来。Charles微微眯起眼睛，一侧的眉毛挑出俏皮的弧度：“你也不喜欢遵守校规吗？这是否意味着我可以邀请你一起越界、共同探索禁忌了呢？”

这危险的双关语让Erik的理智危悬一线。他的头脑要求他马上拒绝，告诉Charles他对他愚蠢的禁忌冒险、还有他本身都毫无兴趣，而他的舌头却荒废了语言，颤抖地幻想着这梦境和现实中交错的唇瓣尝起来的味道。

“Erik，你回答我的问题就那么难吗？”见Erik抿紧双唇一言不发，Charles忧伤地看着他，眉头攒了起来，“我们现在每天见面都打招呼，我还以为我们的关系更进一步了……”

“你要的东西我给不了，Charles。”Erik绞尽脑汁地搜刮着他从斯莱特林最大的八卦婊子Emma那里听来的狗血校园金句，干巴巴地说，“我很忙，没有时间、也不想去和你做那些乱七八糟的事。”

“哦Erik我的朋友，我那么喜欢你，我怎么会向你要求太多呢。”Charles又嘟起嘴，用他的狗狗眼仰视着他，“我只希望能让你快活，我会为你做好一切准备，也会事后自己清理自己的。”

像是不够表明诚挚似的，Charles又向前一步，现在他和Erik之间的距离几乎只有一拳之遥了，Erik都能在他湛蓝的瞳仁中看见自己的影子，他想退后，却撞上了沉重的书架——他被矮个子色情狂困住了。

“Erik……”Charles用上了一种更轻柔的声音，眼睛满含笑意，洁白的齿尖轻咬过下唇，“你既然没有尝试过的我话，你怎么知道你会不想要和我……做那些事情呢？”

如果自己的理智是一把竖琴，Erik仿佛能听见琴弦一根根被康沃尔郡小精灵割断的声音。

Charles看似很满意Erik当下的沉默，他抬手缓缓地解开了衬衫的第一颗纽扣，把领口向下拉开露出锁骨，触目之处一片白皙。

“我全身上下都像牛奶一样白，”他喃喃地说，声音像占卜教室里蜡烛螺旋蒸腾的烟雾，“有人告诉我说，我激动起来的时候，身上的粉色看上去很美味。”他的手指重重地擦过锁骨，所触之处一抹樱红转瞬即逝。“你不想在我身上留下你的印迹吗？Erik？”手指再此滑进衣领，缓缓向下，“有很多人想要过我，Erik。”他迷离地盯着Erik的眼睛，“比起你之前的别人，我难道不够迷人吗？”

太糟了，这感觉就像发烧，Erik被那片皮肤晃得瞠目结舌——那和他梦里想象的一样白。哦该死的Xavier，他是比N.E.W.T.考试更艰巨的难题，面对超纲的问题他完全没有准备：“Charles，听着，虽然我没什么可以比较的，我相信你很有魅力，但是这不是我想要的……”

Charles眼里的光像是被什么点燃了，他踮起脚尖，暧昧地直视着Erik的眼睛：“哦，Erik，你真是充满了惊喜。你刚才是不是暗示了我……你是个处男吗？”

Erik绝望地闭上了眼睛，他几乎能感觉到Charles温暖的鼻息拂过他的脸颊，像一丝轻柔的挑衅。他坚决地摇头：“Xaiver，这不是重点！”

“没关系的，Erik！”Charles欢快地说道，“我也是一样。如果你是为此担心的话，我之前做了很多研究，只要我们之中有一个人会了不就可以了吗？你是想慢慢来，还是想让我教你直上三垒？——”

“——不！Xaiver，我毫不关心！”

Charles像是为了抓住他的全部注意力而一股脑地说：“我比你矮一些，我们会配合的很好的，身高差对尝试不同的角度很有帮助哦。希望我的身高会让你来后入更容易一点，我会好好扩张自己的。传教士也不错，这个最简单了，但我们得弄些坚实的枕头。还是你想先来骑乘？你只需要躺在那里，我就得自己关照自己了……”

“你怎么知道这么多？”Erik瞪圆了双眼，这个色情狂该死的真面目还能更黑暗的吗？

“我的朋友，”Charles的舌头玩味地在唇上扫过一圈，“作为本年级成绩最好的学生之一，我可擅长做研究了。今年暑假去伦敦的时候，我不仅考察了当地麻瓜的同性行为方式，学习了一些健康教育小册子上的知识，并在那个叫电脑的盒子上找到了一些示范影像。后来我又在猪头酒吧的某位好心人那里买了点巫师受用的参考书……”

Erik翻了个白眼：“你敢在猪头酒吧随便叫一个陌生人好心人？Xaiver，你太天真了。”

“当然啦，他起初试图卖我三个加隆一本，但我和他比赛喝一码啤酒(one yard of ale)，他输了后就只收我20个西可三本了。”Charles俏皮地眨了眨眼，“你想和我一起看吗？Erik？《如何在霍格沃茨破处》、《迷倒男巫的十二大法》、《男巫的别样乐趣》，你想从哪一本开始呢？”

“——梅林在上——”Erik强忍住骂人的冲动。

“昨天晚上我还在想着你时抚摸自己，哦Erik，我多么希望我身上的手是你的。”Charles毫不给他喘息的机会，“有时候我即使在后面放了三根手指，还是会觉得空虚。于是我想，要不要同时练习一下口活呢？我就把一堆糖羽毛笔融在一起弄成那个形状来练习，但还是怪怪的，我猜真的不会有那么硬，也不会在吮吸下缩小。但也有好的一面，这让深喉来的容易多了……”

“……你竟然用糖羽……”Erik起了个头，他也不知道该如何说下去。

“Erik，你真的不想和我尝试一下吗？”Charles的脸上扬起一片激动红晕，“我可敏感了。有时候只靠手指和想着你我就快要到了，你想帮我只靠后面射出来吗？”

Erik端详着眼前激动的小个子少年，他的领口一片春光倾泄，嘴唇和眼睛都泛着湿润的闪光，蓬松的棕发像泰迪熊一样温柔，失去梦境的滤镜也不能改变的现实，他真的很美……

“我还需要再考虑一下，Charles。”他低下头去，不敢去看那双蓝眼睛，“我马上得去个会议，再见。”他匆忙地大步离开，唯恐多停一秒就会被某种禁咒困在原地。

“不要让我等待太久哦。”Charles微笑着给他让路，“我已经开始期待我们的下次见面了。”

\----  


当Charles踏着轻快的脚步走进礼堂时，Raven和Hank正压抑着尖叫的冲动面面相觑。

“我愿意用所有的巧克力蛙卡片交换不要听到我哥自慰的细节！”Raven哀嚎着，“我再也不能直视糖羽毛笔了，他毁了我课堂上吃零食的乐趣，Hank！”

“我还和他住一个宿舍呢！”Hank一阵眩晕，“我都得在睡觉前对自己施闭耳塞听咒了，我还以为没有更糟的了！”

“Raven！Hank！”Charles快活地在他们身边坐下，“你们在说什么呀？”

“没、没什么。”Raven挤出一个勉强的笑容，“你看上去很开心的样子嘛。”

“哦，我刚才在图书馆见到了Lensherr先生。不知怎的，我这两天总是撞见他。”Charles微笑着往盘子里盛了一堆食物，“他和我闲聊了两句，虽然还是一直板着脸，但我想他并没有其他人说的那么恐怖。”

“你的衬衫领子怎么了？”Hank磕磕巴巴地说，Charles的领结偏在一边，领口大开到了锁骨下——他们终于开始动手了吗？

“哦？是吗？”Charles一脸诧异，他匆匆忙忙把纽扣重新系好，“可能是图书馆有点热吧。”

当天晚上，Erik又重新走入了那间废弃的教室。那里依旧桌椅凌乱、带着打潮墙纸的气息，被拉起的巨大帷幔让下午的阳光投进房间，照亮着纷飞的尘屑和少年笑意盈盈的眼睛。他穿着宽松的巫师长袍坐在桌边，像个无聊的小孩一样前后晃动着光洁匀称的双腿。Erik大步向前，双手没入他丝绸般的卷发，俯身吻住他玫瑰色的唇。黑色的长袍滑下，底下细腻的肌肤不着寸缕，他的存在在阳光下熠熠生辉，目及之处皆如牛奶一样白。


	4. Chapter 4

“你真的不和我们去霍格莫德村？”Azazel撅着自己新蓄的小山羊胡，滑稽地向Erik瞪着眼，“老大，你这几天可不太正常。”

“关你屁事。”Erik没好气地趴在斯莱特林公共休息室的长桌边，穿着周末的便服，一脸没修理的胡茬像有人给他下了点增龄剂，面前堆满了胡乱涂写羊皮纸和魔法书，“如果我们的魁地奇队能在上场比赛打得像个真正的巫师，我哪里需要思考打倒格兰芬多的新战略？听懂了吗，现在快滚！”

Azazel挑起一张越过桌边的羊皮纸，夸张地摇了摇头。他身边以冰雪婊子脸迷倒一帮坏小子的Emma带着她一如既往的淡漠表情，侧身瞥了一眼，用毫不讽刺的口气说道：“Erik，我相信你对霍格沃茨密道与密室的总结对魁地奇一定大有启发。”

“你把它放下！”Erik双手握紧成拳，“这本来就在桌上。”

Azazel轻佻地把羊皮纸往桌上一扔：“老大，你这两天都半夜里起来出门，冲完澡了才回来。今天还天不亮就去餐厅，回来还带着一堆馅饼。你打算一整天不出门？你这是闭关练什么黑魔法吗？”

“我看Erik是遇上了一个不打不快的刁钻对手。”Emma玩味地说，“你什么时候用你的新招式和他决斗？我们都会去看的。”

Erik脑中闪过一副令人战栗的画面，他的狐朋狗友围观着他亲吻坐在课桌上的Charles，并在一旁给他拍手叫好。这情景带来的惊吓成了他今早脆弱神经的最后一根稻草，他一锤长桌，低声威胁道：“你们怎么还不快滚？让我一个人呆着！”

“我们走，”Emma拉起Azazel，回头飞给Erik一个意味深长的眼神，“小Erik得好好消化他的‘对手’呢。”而Azazel仿佛很享受这个异乎寻常、气急败坏的Erik，他在走出休息室石门之前，快活地对Erik喊：“老大，你一天都不出门的话，我们从霍格莫德给你带点什么回来？几个馅饼可不够你练一天黑魔法的——”

“那你就买一把糖羽毛笔好了！”Erik吼道。当Azazel大笑着踏出休息室后，他才意识到自己随口说了什么。

Erik呻吟了一声，懊恼地把头埋进两手之间，连续两夜的梦超越了他的理性。也许这就是那该死的青春期，去他妈的道貌岸然的Xaiver和激烈的身体变化。Erik咒骂自己为何经不起撩拨，那个矮子的屈屈几句话就能让他的梦如此鲜明。也许只要不再见到那移动的色情广播，他便不会夜有所梦了。

周六进行的非常顺利，Erik带着一股复仇般的劲头窝在斯莱特林休息室里写完了包括下周截止的所有作业，他还是那个目标远大、严于律己的男巫。

“老大！你羊皮纸堆得我都看不到你了！”突然出现的Azazel把一捆糖羽毛笔甩在他眼前，“你在这闷了一天了吧。我们还给你带了点调解寂寞的小纪念品——”另一个东西摊在了他关于龙血用途的论文上——哦梅林在上命运为何要残忍地提醒着他——Erik挥舞着《男巫的别样乐趣》（封面上穿紫色紧身长袍的男巫对他抛着媚眼），从椅子上一跃而起：“你他妈的哪里整的这玩意儿？”

Emma少见地挤出一声轻笑，Azazel不以为然地耸耸肩：“猪头酒吧的某个人兜售一堆这种东西，三个西可一本，你不需要谢谢我们。”

Xaiver真是个蠢材，他这种垃圾都能买贵了。

Erik为了第二天的魁地奇训练早早上床，并把那本不堪入目的小册子扔进床底最深的角落（封面的基佬紫男巫正对他比划着一个吮吸的动作）。不要空教室、不要空教室，他在入睡前专心致志地想。可惜生活不像分院帽，梦神们听从众人的愿祷时从不走心。一片白光里，他在训练中跌下了扫帚，躺在医务室的床上，一头柔顺棕发的护士轻柔地给他的伤腿打上石膏。“生骨灵可能有点痛，”他俯身向Erik微笑，眼睛比缓和剂(Draught of Peace)还要蓝，附带更强进的平静安详药效，“我能帮你分担痛苦、让你快活吗？”他缓缓地解开医院制服上的所有纽扣，骑在了他的腰上，“你只要躺好，我会自己关照自己的……”

又一夜的挫败导致了Erik在训练上的分外苛刻。他格外敏锐地分辨着鬼飞球的方向，唯恐自己真的会掉下扫帚来。整个魁地奇球场空空荡荡，没有任何观众，他们一直练到月色初升，直到Erik在队员的怨声载道中不得不终止练习。

“你除了折磨我们还有别的事情可以做吗？”同为追球手的Angel哀嚎着，找球手Warren三世直接对他比了个中指，“我们回去后礼堂的晚饭都要撤了！”Erik正有此意，那个色情狂绝无可能这个点还在城堡外面或是礼堂晃悠。他若有所思的鲨鱼般的笑容镇住了全部队友，所有人都没敢再哼一声。

成功躲避Charles Xaiver的第二天晚上，Erik本以为过度的体力运动能给他带来无梦的安眠，但这只是让那些迷蒙的抚摸和亲吻变得更片段化了。不安分的手，颤动的睫毛，肌肤上雀跃的斑点，灵巧的舌尖划过欲望性状的棒糖，在分开时拉出一条银丝。天真的蓝眼睛锁住凝视，那双红唇同时也紧锁着糖棒上下吸吮，再啵地抽出来，对他咧出一个懒散的微笑。他会发出那种恬不知耻的呻吟声吗？用他被情欲扭曲浸染的甜美音调，呼唤他的名字如同长行的旅人渴求泉水，让这无处安放的欲望找到归宿，既然他可以把下流话说得如此流畅的话。

“我们在一起探索禁忌了呢，Lensherr先生。”他身下的少年仰视着他，一如在狩猎场课堂的下午，看着他的眼神仿佛Erik是霍格沃茨里最引人入胜的必修课……

接连第四夜，Erik又洗了一次冷水澡。

保持希望，你至少不再梦见任何场景了。Erik努力劝说自己，这都快一个星期了，迷情剂药效没准都快过去了。睡眠的缺失和对咖啡的渴求勉强地拖着他的脚步穿过长长的走廊，他开始想，等这短暂的插曲过后，他就可以做回以往的自己，通往卓越的阶梯只容一人通过，他只需要保持愤怒、清醒、专注，直到——他一个踉跄，毛茸茸的棕发少年直接撞进了怀里。

为了保持平衡，Erik扶住了他的肩，少年恍惚地抬起头，在看到他的脸时大惊失色，像兔子一样往后跳了一步，“Lensherr先生！……我、非常抱歉。我刚想到了一个新的魔咒解构理论，正想去图书馆查书验证一下，我都没注意到你……”

“Xaiver？”Erik同样诧异，他胆大包天的面貌哪里去了？

“你真温暖。”Charles做梦般地端详了他的脸几秒，在意识到他的视线后迅速收敛了表情，换上了他往常礼仪性的平静而恰当的微笑。Erik注意到他长长的睫毛在走廊烛光下的阴影，他脸上的那抹轻红是什么时候出现的？“见到你真好，祝你有愉快的一天。”

“就这些？”Erik拉住他的袖子，他还不习惯这个两句话就会脸红、会避开他视线的色情狂，“你今天不和我说你想怎么玩弄我吗？”

“哦我的朋友，怎么能说是我想玩弄你呢。”Charles害羞地垂下眼帘，他自由的那只手在长袍的前襟收紧了，“如果我能和你做任何事，我都会很开心。我的幻想可以说上一天呢，但我可不能占用你珍贵的时间，对吧？级长和队长先生。”他挑起一边的眉毛，轻轻地眨了眨眼，缓慢而不舍地从Erik的紧握中抽出自己的手腕，像老朋友一样友好地拍了拍他的小臂，“但我对在想的问题真的十分好奇，我得快点去图书馆，免得在下面的课迟到。我们下次见。”

Erik目送Charles背影消失在走廊尽头，他走路脚步轻快，身姿优雅，略带一点书生气的懒散。这就是平常的Charles，带着一种他随时都在自家书房信步的舒适的自信，脑子塞满了各种奇怪的议题。当魔法的钟声敲响，臆想的马车变回了南瓜，而有着闪亮的蓝眼睛和对Erik火焰般热情的少年批上了理智的斗篷，重新变成了那个优等生，Erik少数认可的竞争对手。

他流露迷恋的短短一瞬怕是迷情剂的回光返照。Erik一周以来梦寐以求的结局终于降临，他却突然觉得有些恍惚。

Erik坐下和Azazel与Emma吃了早餐，他们谈了谈建立纯血巫师兄弟会的构想，以给可能入会的候选人起绰号结束。Xaiver一定会借此周章这是Erik分离派主义思想的具象遗毒，对推进巫师世界的现代性只会起反作用。他再去上了魔咒课和魔法史，在午后令人昏睡的阳光里愣神看着教室里飘下的灰尘，好奇着Xaiver早上在思考哪种魔法。但当日暮渐深，他盯着卧室墙上被锁链串起的烛台时，那盘旋于意识之上的莫名空虚终于收敛了翅膀，降落在他睡意沉沉的帷幕上。

如果他和Xavier再会，他们会说些什么？Charles不会再提起他的那些狂想，而会保持他古老家族风格的恰当而礼貌的距离。他会和像Azazel与Emma谈论一样地与Charles交流魔咒练习的心得吗？还是就麻瓜和巫师的分界争吵？或许，他们不会再有任何交集，就像在霍格沃茨过去的那些年里，他们听说过对方相关的流言，在共同上课时坐在教室两侧，在走廊上擦肩亦无问候。但他会永远知道Charles训练有素的谦和表情之下深埋着怎样的暗涌。

他也许再也不会有一个像他一样的追求者，对Erik的渴求如此坦白，又以同样的坦诚献出自己，在他面前如同一本打开的书。

他突然想听Charles和他争论，他想问他，他的理由是什么？他所好奇的一切从魔咒、黑魔法涉猎到巫师世界史，他懂得那么多的知识，借着家族背景，几乎可以达成任何的梦想，却为什么偏偏要对一个沉默而愤怒、和他南辕北辙的斯莱特林欲火难耐呢？

也许理性不能定义所有的行为。Erik曾经以为，他想要的只有所坚信的巫师世界大业，任何其他的追求都是纷扰。他对此的执着依然同等强烈，但在理性天平的另一边，他也想要Charles Xaiver，聪慧热情的、完全对立面上的、唯一能和他比肩的Charles Xaiver。

如果他想吻什么人，值得他的时间、减缓他达成目标的脚步，那只能是Charles Xaiver。

攀着名为空虚的浮木的睡意深深浅浅，Erik睁开眼睛，某种难以释放的冲动在皮肤下涌动。他深深叹了口气，放弃般地把手铺在了欲望的前端。他决定了，他要满足Charles的幻想。

除了与Charles相关的部分，Erik是个理智果决的人。既然下了决心，他就要去回答Charles的问题，就在今天，越快越好。

\----

“斯莱特林的Lensherr为什么在往我们这边来？”Scott一脸困惑地从早餐香肠上抬起头来，他越过桌子摇晃着对面哥哥Alex的手臂，“他看起来一张臭脸。会不会是上周你们魁地奇赛赢了他们学院，他来寻仇了？”

Alex疑惑地转过身去，斯莱特林和格兰芬多的长桌分别在这极为宽敞的礼堂两侧，Lensherr没什么理由会随便来到这边。但这让坐在Alex身侧的Raven和Hank脸色煞白，他们迅速交换了一下视线，便疯狂地挥起手来，试图引起一手挖着燕麦粥、津津有味地把脸埋在《巨人战争》里的Charles的注意。

“嗯？怎么了？”Charles念念不舍地离开书本，“谁来了？”

“喂！他可能是来找你的！”Raven快言快语，试图把书从哥哥手里夺回来，“对不起Charles你还不知道，总之你先道歉就是——”

“谁？道什么歉？你们没告诉我——”Charles大惑不解，却突然感到了一只温暖的大手压在了他的肩上。他一脸疑惑地回头，正对上一双神情严肃的绿眼睛。

“Xaiver，我来回答你的问题。”高挑的斯莱特林级长温柔地把手覆在他的肩膀，微微俯身看着他的眼睛说道。

Charles嘴唇微张，几秒都没说出话来，Erik当下严峻的表情让他本就英俊的脸如雕塑般俊美，天哪，他怎么会要来专门找自己，他们只是在过去几天略有寒暄，都不值一提地没有留下任何记忆：“嗯……不好意思，Lensherr先生，我问过你什么问题吗？”

Erik的眉头皱得更紧了——在他迷人的绿眼睛上的阴影又增了几分，他难以置信地、小心翼翼地问着：“你什么都不记得了？”

Charles完全糊涂了，“我说了什么？”

Erik突然看上去被惹怒了，他空着的手握起了拳，关节都微微泛白了。Raven和Hank步调一致地打了个寒颤，Erik冰冷的眼神扫过他们，Hank焦虑地咽下咖啡，低头去躲避他的目光。Erik的嘴角拉起了一个玩味的弧度，他抬起手指对着罪魁祸首们，面向Charles说：“也许，你应该问问给你下了迷情剂的人，你会对我说什么。他们会知道你想让我在扫帚间办了你吗？”

“天呐！”Charles用了全部的毅力才没能像小姑娘一样尖叫出来，他猛地站起身来，差点撞开凳子，“你们做了什么！Hank，Raven！这倒是怎么回事——”

“Charles这只是个意外——”“这和我预想的计划不一样——”

“可你们什么都没告诉我！”Charles觉得脸在烧，他用手捧在脸颊两侧，感受到自己皮肤灼热的温度。他完全不敢去想他可能说过的、那些疯狂的念头。安息吧，你的暗恋，Erik知道了会怎么办。哦不他已经知道了，所以他要来当众羞辱他、狠狠地拒绝他吗——

两只手握住了Charles的肩膀，引导他面向来者。Erik的表情还是异常严肃，他微微呼气，像是最终下定了决心，凝视着Charles的眼睛说，“好，虽然你不记得了，但你会不会承认你喜欢我？”

几只杯子打翻在桌上的声音，Raven的尖叫，几声难以置信的咒骂。Charles却觉得自己的头罩在一个鱼缸里，脑海中只能听见他和Erik之间的声音。他大口呼吸，把仪态都抛开了，他不知道他该说什么，自己在Erik眼里一定狼狈极了。这该死的颤抖的舌头，你总得给他道歉……“是、是又如何。天呐，Erik，那些都是我最深的想法，我真不敢相信自己会对你说了些什么。我对打扰你非常抱歉……我、我以后一定会离你远远的、再也不——”

出乎意料的，Erik对他笑了，他典型的、露出全部牙齿的、有点吓人、Charles却觉得莫名可爱的笑容，他按着Charles的肩把他拉近，湿润的蓝眼睛对上焦灼的绿眼睛：“你不能在对我说了那些想法后就一走了之，Xaiver。像你说过的，‘你点燃了我的火焰’，这欲望和感情由你开始，也得由你收场。”

然后他微微低头，吻上了那双红润柔软的唇瓣，他尝起来像肉桂、砂糖和牛奶的结合，就像他本身且无比甜美，这感觉好极了，比一切的梦里还要好。

END

（“他们都已经在走廊上亲了五分钟了！”Raven努力抑制着自己的尖叫。  
“没事的。我们老大就喜欢大场面。”不知何时出现的旁观者Azazel不以为然地说。）


	5. 番外（上）

Erik·要成为魔法部长的男人·但可以等等·Lensherr这周心情很好，好到他全部牙齿晒太阳的时间比往常增加了一半，成功吓退了撞见他的大部分无关人士，他也乐得独自沉浸在记忆里，玩味思索着他新晋男友跨度五十度多的性格。

Charles·聪慧得体·Xaiver和他的礼堂一吻成为了校园内的核爆事件，因为他们吻的时间够长，足以让八卦之心满格的乌合之众从震惊中恢复，再从各个角度记录这打破了两所学院恩怨禁忌的世纪绝恋——此说法引自Emma。当天晚上，Azazel带着不怀好意的笑容来到他的床边，把一捆照片扔在他怀里，上面的两个少年正吻得难舍难分，他这才能好好关注Charles的反应。棕发少年一开始只是僵在原地，任Erik掠夺他的唇瓣，他颤颤巍巍的手臂好一会才放在了Erik腰上，然后他们就像两只蝮蛇般纠缠地相拥在了一起。

“天……天呐，Erik。”最后他们几近缺氧，Charles小幅度地挣开他的怀抱，潮红的脸和脖颈与他学院的袍子边恰当地衔接着，“这太突然了。你想下课后和我一起去图书馆吗？”他慌张地整理着袍子，努力用平日友好的语气问他，却不小心让（Erik从未知晓的）苏格兰口音漏了尾巴。

他们后来去了图书馆，第二天又去了图书馆，不过躲在了禁书区更隐秘的角落里。Charles的小个子坐在他的腿上时可以刚刚好地被蜷进怀里，而他在听Erik讲述他狂热的追求故事、害羞地低下头去时，Erik的吻也恰好正对着他微颤的睫毛。

“在那么一个火辣的吻后，Charles你怎么还能想着去上课的？”Raven在晚餐桌上对着他们翻着白眼。对了，新晋关系也让Erik的社交圈略有松动，虽然当他破天荒地和Charles、Raven、Hank坐在格兰芬多的长桌上时，他得几番深呼吸，才能在格兰芬多魁地奇队长Logan挑衅的目光里不跳起来和他来一架。“‘你想下课后和我一起去图书馆吗？’，这都要成校园约会搞笑金句第一了。你哪里只想和他去图书馆呀！”

“Raven！”Charles差点把果汁杯砸在桌上，“我、我们还需要互相了解。话说我是不是该担心你要是恋爱后，会马上做出什么出格的事情吗？”他红着脸试图岔开话题，Raven哈哈大笑，边上的Hank却被烤马铃薯呛得缓了半分钟。

Raven随即眯着眼睛转向Erik，而Erik还没搞清楚该如何对付这个和Charles在礼节天平上相反两截的妹妹：“Erik，说起图书馆，你大概知道我哥有多爱读书吧，你们搞在一起后，他就和7岁时得到精装本的《诗翁彼豆故事集》一样高兴。他估计可希望你像对待本精装书一样对他了。你有没有小心地揭开封皮，深入了解里面的内容呀？”

“Raven！！”这换来了Erik和Charles两人默契十足的同步低吼，和Hank再在馅饼皮上呛了半天。

话虽如此，Erik也正热切憧憬地想要探寻Charles迷人封皮之下的秘密。在图书馆试探而羞涩的拥抱和轻吻后，他们第三天去了Erik练习魔法的空教室，虽然要以试炼盔甲咒为借口。Erik终于梦寐以求地和Charles坐在了旧课桌上，他们的吻缓慢温情，亦总是Erik在Charles默许的微笑里先发制人。他宽大的手埋入柔顺的棕发，把那略带羞涩的少年禁锢在躲不开的吻里，才能在一段沉默后换来圆润的手指擦在侧脸上的温柔。但这还不够，远远不够。

他顺着少年脖颈的曲线向下轻吻，最终停在他的第一颗纽扣之上。他抬头对上那双雾气盈盈的蓝眼睛，嘴唇贴在他纤细的锁骨边无声地煽动。“我可以吗？”而他恳求的对象斟酌似的咬着下唇，他小心翼翼地抬起手，像是怕惊扰了什么，手指摹绘过他眉毛的形状，掠过他的眼睫，再擦过他的嘴唇，最终按在了他的肩上。“我是你的。”他也无声地应答。

Erik用牙齿顺利解开了Charles的第一颗扣子，这也许是有一口尖牙的好处。他的额头抵在他的胸口，深深的吸了一口气，他白皙的、富有弹性肌肤带着有些老派的琥珀和雪松香气，这是任何梦境都无法塑造的层次、可以让他尽情沉浸于其中的温暖，于是他用舌尖临摹着那令人痴迷的线条，试图通过深吻和吸吮来阐述他对这超越了梦幻的现实的膜拜，而Charles亦用喘息和呻吟来回应鼓励他。当他意识到时，他已经把Charles压在课桌上，两人的斗篷都零落地搭在椅背，他的双手在Charles腰线上游移，他们的下体紧密相贴，Erik头一次切身体会到了什么叫硬的发痛。他懊恼地低吼着，再次吻上Charles已经微肿的唇，像一只兽物般摩擦着、试图嵌入他的身体。这时一双柔软的手搭上他的腰带，解放了他的欲望，而Erik最后的印象是Charles跨坐在他身上，自己的唇贴着他淡色的、微湿的乳头，在Charles的手里释放出来后，两人沉重而释然的喘息在空旷教室里的回音。

初尝禁果的滋味让少年们欲罢不能，干撸出来的效果还能有待提高。Erik不清楚他怎么能有毅力等到和Charles在图书馆写完所有作业，熬到夜深人静的时候的。“要是早知道我可以在城堡的夜里明目张胆地走动，我也争取当级长好了。”Charles兴致勃勃，在黑暗的长廊上努力小跑跟上Erik的脚步，“你要带我去哪里呀？”Erik试图不让自己看起来太过开心，却不禁地在嘴角弯出弧度，“一个让当级长物有所值的地方。”表情茫然的巫师雕像旁的暗门弹开，他们推搡着挤进一个豪华枝形吊灯装点的白色大理石房间，中间的那个陷入地面的浴池就像一个长方形的游泳池，浴池边上大约有一百个金色的龙头，每个龙头的把手上都镶着一块不同颜色的宝石。“欢迎来到级长盥洗室，你不必要为我的成就而嫉妒我，Xaiver。”Erik故作正经地挑衅说，而Charles哈哈大笑，直接把他推下浴池，然后随即跳了下去。

在金色和粉红泡沫的包围下，这里的气氛显得不必要地热情和粘腻，但也许不是坏事。在挣脱掉沾了水变得沉重的睡袍后，他们第一次坦诚相待。Charles被打湿的头发贴在脸侧，让他看起来更加年轻了，大大的蓝眼睛在水汽蒸腾下的粉色肌肤上也更显明亮。他好奇的手指沿着Erik胸口一路滑下，用对待实验室标本一样的态度戳着Erik的腹肌，“为什么我就没有这种东西？”他俏皮而不满地嘟起了嘴，Erik觉得那可爱极了，“我们不都是青春期长身体的少年吗。”“你要多锻炼，”Erik把他圈进怀中，捧起一抔泡沫在他柔软的肚子上打圈，“我不介意帮偶尔你放松一下筋骨。”多种的沐浴油选择让手活的体验更加流畅，Erik包裹着Charles软软的手，把两人的欲望紧贴在一起，Charles几乎空濛的眼神让他像一个被俗世玷污的海豹精灵（在苏格兰他们变得人可漂亮了），而Erik是想方设法要留住他的丈夫角色。他知道在他柔软而青涩的肢体下，隐藏着怎样热切的情欲，而他决心满足Charles的一切渴求。于是第二天他们又在浴室里来了一次，哦不止一次，最后他们唇齿相接，依依不舍，释放过的欲望有些敏感，但交织的双手还在轻柔地抚动着……

“你知道你们还能干点别的什么，对吧。”一个懒散的声音从空气中传来，吓得两人脚下一滑，差点双双跌进水里。

“搞什么鬼？”Erik把Charles挡在身后，向空中大吼，墙上镀金镜框里的金发美人鱼毫无歉意地耸了耸肩，“为什么这里的画还能说话？”

“自从某个呆瓜在泡澡时睡着，差点沉进水底淹死后，他们就让我能说话以防万一。”人鱼玩弄着自己金色的长发，意味深长地看着他们，“这都两天了，你们还一直在做同样的事情，虽然你们看上去还挺聪明英俊，但这比有些队长带人来的时候无聊多了。我给你个提示啊，你可以把你那英勇的魔棍，插进——”

画面上忽地蒙上了一层黑雾，随着Charles的一声叹息，他把魔杖再度扔到浴池边，起身拉过一条毛巾，试图缓解尴尬地向Erik吐了吐舌头，“要是我被困在一个房间，天天看别人洗澡，我希望自己不会有像她同等程度的同人女般的劲头。”

而Erik还愣神盯着水面上随Charles起身而回旋消溯的泡沫，脑中凝聚出了一道十分现实的难题。吃错药的Charles的情趣榜单绝对超过了五十度色彩，而没了迷情剂，他只是一个纯情少年，虽然几天的相处已经让他微微放开自我、回应Erik的热情。可问题是，在没有那一面的Charles的助攻下，远不及他在某方面博览群书的自己该怎么成功地把他的，咳，魔棍进到……

Erik懊恼地把脸埋在手里，拒绝承认卓越的自己竟有如此致命的知识盲点。为了他新感情中的幸福，他得找个一劳永逸的方法。

\----

出来混总是要还的，生性温和秉正的Hank吞了口口水，一人做事一人当，他也没想过自己能从此幸免。现在他站在黑魔法防御教室边上的小道里，对面神色严肃的斯莱特林双臂交叉，凌冽的眼神像小刀一样把他扫了个遍。自从礼堂之吻后，Charles和Erik迅速跌入了卿卿我我的二人世界，Hank只能在植物课上的护树罗锅边匆忙地找机会向Charles道歉，而后者被恋爱撑大的心胸宽宏大量，他对Hank摇了摇手说这事就过去了，唉你说图书馆哪个桌子最隐蔽呢？Hank刚松的一口气又被提上了喉咙，这个热恋中的新男友有什么可以寻仇的？  
“Hank McCoy。”斯莱特林冷冷地念出他的名字，“那魔药是你做的吧？”

“对，我承认。”Hank打起精神，对上他逼側的目光，努力忽视额角冷汗流下的感觉，“我很抱歉打扰过你的生活，但希望我们以后可以友好相处……”

“既然你这么说，你欠我一次。”Erik上前一步。Hank只觉得压力扑面而来，他们明明差不多高，这该死的斯莱特林，Charles看上了他的什么？“我想要你再做一份类似的药水。”

“什、什么？”Hank被这番要求惊得措手不及，“你都有Charles了，你要那个干什么？”

“这不关你的事，是你欠我一个人情。”Erik带着不容置疑的语气字字清晰地说，“我要你把药剂的狂热程度略微减少一点，而且不能发生失忆。”

“这、这没问题。”Hank紧张地偏过头去，不安地捏起拳头，“那、那我就先走了。”

Erik张手拦住了他的去路，“等等。你怎么可以保证药效如我所说呢？”

Hank额角的汗终于滴下，这该死的斯莱特林强势的态度真让人神经紧张，他一时不知该如何回答。而Erik凑近了他的脸，缓缓绽出一个微笑，天呐那排雪亮的牙齿他是鲨鱼吗——

“Raven，你喜欢那个女孩。”Erik微微眯起眼睛，一只手在Hank的肩上轻拍了几下，“我期待你的表白。”

梅林在上，Hank心中无声地咆哮着，来个什么人把我锁在禁林的树里吧。果然情债难偿，他要是真和Raven告白，估计就得欠Charles更多了。

第二天的午饭后，Raven不耐烦地在偏僻的走廊跳脚，而她身前之前大步流星的少年刚刚定身，“Hank，你神经兮兮地拉我到这干嘛啊？我们魔药课都要迟了。唉你脸怎么这么红，难道你要告诉我，你又给我哥捅娄子了？”

“你是我人生中最大的麻烦，”Hank深情款款地看着金发少女的眼睛，“也是我生命中最好的事情。”

“你脑子坏了吗——”Raven一时没有反应过来，而少年上前一步，用双手握住了她的手，他带着万般诚恳柔声道，“Raven，我真的喜欢你很久了。你哥哥的事情真是一团糟，我非常抱歉，但我无法拒绝你的任何要求。像那些魔药和伸缩耳都不在话下，我愿意为你做任何事情——”

“闭嘴。”Raven迅速用一根手指定住了Hank的嘴唇，少年脸上闪过一阵惶恐，而Raven却哈哈大笑起来，“你真是个傻瓜，你要用吐真剂才能跟我表白吗？Hank，像我和你说过的，你在学术上是个天才，你也蠢得无可救药——”

少女欢快地扑进了高挑少年的怀里，踮起脚尖给了他一个轻盈而亲密的吻。唇上柔软的温度，金发划过空气时扬起的蜜桃香气，热情而甜蜜的怀抱，Hank切身体会到了被爱神之箭透胸而入的澎湃激情，他收紧双臂低下头去，他还有好多的话想要对她说……直到看到一丝黑色的袍角荡过走道尽头的地板。

“为什么他在这里？！”听到脚步声后警觉回头的Raven尖声叫道，而那毫无羞耻之意的过客嘴角拉出一个阴谋满满的微笑，厚颜不惭地消失在两人的视线里。

Hank的双臂无力垂下，大脑登时一片清明，他不好意思地对上少女质问的视线，“Raven，我可能真的又给你哥捅娄子了。”


	6. 番外（下）

谚语里说得好，世界上三种东西最藏不住，咳嗽、贫穷和爱。Erik本想偷偷安排好Charles的私家教学计划，但从饭桌上Raven的抱怨（“收敛一下吧你这眼神就像要把我哥在礼堂里扒光一样”）、Azazel意味深长的邪笑、与Emma嗤之以鼻的表情里看来，他可能没有自己想的那么小心翼翼。

为了能深入彻底地满足他的新晋男友，Erik甚至屈尊把那本《男巫的别样乐趣》从床底下翻了出来。他小心翼翼地把书插进新一期的《巫师周刊》里，确保宿舍门口没有任何脚步声，才迅速地翻动起书页。只是非常可惜，这就像让一个一年级巫师把乌鸦变成写字台，Erik涨红着脸扫过《束缚咒的花样捆绑艺术》、《巧用漂浮咒的多种体位》、《窒息与致幻的出神体验》、《别样乐趣的12种情趣魔药》等章节，不知道自己是更加困惑了，还是想佩服魔法的无限可能。

“老大，你今晚怎么这么早回来了？”

Erik啪地合上杂志，眼神像是要把Azazel烧出一个洞来，而无声的闯入者快活地摆了摆手：“你要是想要去冲个凉的话，现在盥洗室可没人。”

Erik挫败地低头看着慌忙中在《巫师周刊》里漏出半个标题的不合时宜，任何解释只是欲盖弥彰。他怒气冲冲地跳下四柱床，把杂志一股脑扔进床底，拎起浴袍扬长而去。当他带着还滴着凉水的湿发回来时，Azazel已经不在了，而在他四柱床中央端端正正地躺着一本粉蓝色的小册子。

他是否该为Azazel的贴心关怀感谢他还是打他一拳？Erik哭笑不得地攥着《如何在霍格沃茨破处》坐在床角，在思考了四种室内火焰咒的方法后，最终在叹息里翻开了目录。

\----

意大利谚语说，能够等待的人才会如愿以偿，而某个麻瓜哲学家还说，多少生命浪费在等待中。在第二天早饭后，Erik的耐心如同酒吧关门前剩下的美人一样稀少。他看着Charles喝下他亲手递过去的伯爵茶，期待能再次重温他们当初见面时的情景，然后他就可以顺水推舟，在酝酿一天的气氛后在晚上和主动热情的Charles打上三垒。也许是他想得太过用力，Charles用手肘推了推他，大大的蓝眼睛满怀关切：“Erik，你怎么一大早就黑着脸？你昨天熬夜太久了吗？”

对，我为你熬夜看了一晚上某些名字都不能提的书。Erik心中暗想，快问我你想关怀我的哪个部分吧。而Charles只是略有忧虑地摸了摸他的手背，回头啃早餐松饼去了。

等待、想想等待的意义，Erik桌下的左手默默握拳。他拉着Charles在下午的神奇生物保护课前在禁林的边缘散步，试图把他按在橡树上亲吻，而Charles在短暂的亲密后礼貌地推开了他：“这个季节马人经常在禁林边缘迅游，他们看见我们了怎么办？”

“那就让他们看着好了。”Erik任性专横地把脸再次凑到Charles唇边，却被Charles偏挑起的一边眉峰停了下来。

“我的朋友，你一定要相信我和你分享着同样的热情。”Charles微微叹气，“可那该死的美人鱼让我现在还觉得心有余悸。我们还是先去上课吧。”

在被绿眼睛里燃着一片阴火的斯莱特林推到墙上时，Hank突然想感叹，自己需要磨炼的格兰芬多的胆魄在近期大有精进，他已经有点习惯在这几周里被怒气冲冲的来者堵在偏僻的走廊里了，并随时为可能发生的混乱做好了心理准备。“Lensherr，你怎么了？”他做出一副镇静的表情地平视对方，可手指还是不由自主地绞紧了书包带。

“为什么你的药一点用都没有？”Hank几乎能听见Erik牙齿摩擦的声音。

“我先不予评论你背着Charles给他下药的事实，”Hank低叹出一口气，“那药是为表白顺利设计的。介于你们成功建立了关系，Charles之前又被Raven下了那么大的剂量，谁知道他会不会有了抗药性呢？”

Hank得承认他有点罪恶地享受着Erik不知所措的“你他妈在逗我”的滑稽表情，但他是个好人不是吗？“不过，如果没有心中所想，那药也没用。只要你想从他那里得到的感情真实存在，你迟早会知道的。”

斯莱特林铁板般的表情略有松动，绷直的唇线弧度少许柔软了些，他几度开口，勉强挤出一句：“McCoy，我看你的药倒是让你健谈了许多。”他接着转身就走，留下在原地微微摇头的Hank。

他和Charles真是一对傻瓜，Hank心想。

Erik整晚的精神都被失落淋了个透，他毫无抵抗地任Charles拉他去图书馆陪他找一堆关于异属性魔法结合的参考书，垂头丧气的目光机械地扫过一行行词条。他也许真的不该动给男友下药的歪点子，这让他看起像透了个为了目的不择手段的斯莱特林。如果Hank说的没错，只要那念想真实存在，也许他只要再等等……

可这真难熬，Erik在想缩时器的发明巫师是不是和他有着同样的经历。他用视线摸索着对面专心做笔记的少年柔软的脸部线条，却冷不防地对上了那双温柔的蓝眼睛。

“Erik，你怎么了？”Charles停下羽毛笔，微笑着问他。

“没什么。”Erik低头看向书本，试图避开男友明亮的目光，“看书时在想点东西。”

“Erik，你今天有点不太正常。” Charles把手往面前的书上一摊，“或是说，自从我们开始交往后，你都有点魂不守舍。你能告诉我，是什么在困扰你吗？”

Erik觉得他的脸颊在升温，考虑到平日那个厚颜无耻的斯莱特林，他现在感到前所未有地暴露，他总不能对Charles坦白他被情欲所扰的负担吧。

“Erik。”Charles温柔地叹息着他的名字。他靠向椅背，双手抱在身前，略显忧郁地低着头说，“在礼堂那件事之后，我们除了一起吃饭和在图书馆学习，大部分时间都在各种地方亲热，你对我也越来越大胆。我虽然很抱歉今天下午在禁林拒绝了你……”

他的声音越说越低，Erik几乎得要凑到他的身前。蓬松额发下的眼神看上去异常脆弱，他痛苦地摇了摇头，“Erik，这就是你不开心的原因吗？我真希望自己从没因为药剂而对你下流疯狂地表白过……难道你决定和我交往，就是为了上我吗？”

“Charles！”膝上的书本被打翻在地，但Erik完全没有顾上。他几乎是扑到了Charles的身侧，双手定住他的肩膀让两人的视线相对，“你要相信我，我虽然想上你想到发疯，但这决不是全部——”

“我对你的疯狂幻想你全发现了，你知道我不想拒绝你——”Charles无力地挣扎着，“我没法真的去怪Raven和Hank，但我好恨自己。”

“Charles，我爱你全部的表白，那的确很辣，”Erik在他的椅子边跪下，努力与Charles低垂的视线保持连接，“但让我想要交往的人是你。你聪明、健谈、某些地方理想得不可救药，也是我在霍格沃茨不得不承认的最优秀的对手，我不能想到还会有另一个人让我在魔法上如此分心，只想和你在空教室里虚度时光，但也想与你争吵决斗。”

“你要是想，我们可以慢慢来。”Erik坚定地把Charles微微颤抖的手攥在掌心，“我们可以就这样呆在图书馆里，讨论任何你感兴趣的话题，从妖精革命到巨怪战争，指着我的鼻子抨击我分裂主义的观点也好，直到你下次再想吻我的时候。”

两个少年手把手地凝视着对方了好一会儿，绿眼睛坚毅而充满爱意，蓝眼睛不安却满怀柔情。终于，Charles轻轻捏了捏Erik的手掌，“我猜要是换了别人，十个龙蛋也没法从你嘴里买那一番话，对吗？”他绽出一个宽慰的笑容，长长的睫毛扑闪：“你今晚还有什么事吗？“

“半小时后天文塔有个额外的观测项目，”Erik有点沮丧地回应，“也许我一会就得走了。”

“哦，不要这么着急，我的朋友，”Charles向他靠近了一点，一截粉红的舌尖扫过殷红的下唇，“三十分钟的时间足够我在盥洗室把你吸出来再放你走了。”

\----

肩膀猛地撞上隔间的墙板一阵生疼，但没有人在意，两人的注意力全部集中在了纠缠的手指，渴求的亲吻，和过于紧绷的皮带扣上。

像是完全等不及似的，Charles跪在地上，不耐烦地对着Erik的胯部挥舞魔杖：“力劲松懈！”然后他一股脑地攥着Erik的腰带把他的长裤兼内裤一起拉下，最后停在Erik的阴茎前俏皮地抬头看他。

“Charles……”Erik在这突发的转变里有点眩晕，“你真的想要这个吗？”

“当然了，我的朋友。”Charles伸出舌头，在他的欲望上舔了长长的一条, “你这么完美的大家伙藏着才是暴殄天物，我早就想这么做了。”他连舔带吮地把Erik的老二弄得润湿，然后一股脑地吞了半根进去，换来了Erik低声的咒骂。

“操你的，Xaiver！”Erik强忍住呻吟的冲动。天呐，这简直和他梦里的幻想一模一样，把他暗红粗大的老二捅进Charles柔软湿润的嘴里。少年白皙的脸颊因欲望染上绯色，长长的睫毛带着水光、随着艰难的吞咽脆弱地颤抖。他像饱受饥饿之苦般贪婪地吃下Erik的整根，双手紧紧地按在Erik腰间，纤细喉管克服咽反射时轻微的挤压简直要让Erik欲仙欲死。

Erik把五指没入蓬松的棕发里，拉着他往后退出了一点，而Charles一脸茫然地挣扎了些许，试图把欲望重新深深含入，他被情欲浸染的表情诱惑至极，Erik觉得只要再抽插几下，他就要缴械在那张温暖而令人疯狂的嘴里。

“等等，Charles……”Erik双手固定住少年的头部，阻止他进一步的吞吐，“去他妈的天文课。我好想上你，Charles，让我操你。”

“我等你提这个问题好久了，Erik。”Charles笑意盈盈地在他的老二边说，“我怎么会拒绝呢？”

Erik不知道他用怎样的毅力去拒绝了Charles把他在厕所吸出来的邀请（“你真的不想射在我脸上吗？”），那虽然听上去很棒，但他想要真正地拥有Charles，想要在床上和他肢体交缠，把自己的老二嵌入那形状和手感都很美好的小屁股里——

“我要带你去一个地方。”两个少年气喘吁吁地同时说。

于是他们并肩站在八楼的走廊里，面对巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴的挂毯。Charles温柔地捏着Erik的手掌，明亮的蓝眼睛里满是期待和鼓励：“你来想吧，Erik。”而Erik顺势把他拉进怀中，挂毯对面的墙壁在少年接吻的间隙参差变化，挤出了一扇石门，他们相互推搡，难舍难分地跌了进去。

Erik有点害羞地看着Charles环视周边的石墙与锁链缠绕的蜡烛，宽大的四柱床翠绿色的帷幔被高高拉起，少年回头对他狡黠地一笑：“你真是个纯种的斯莱特林，不是吗？你就这么想要在你的宿舍里操我？”

是的，我想把你压在我的床上想得发疯——Erik用扑在Charles身上的撕扯作为回答，他们都迅速抛弃了长袍和上衣，Erik在把小个子少年扔进床垫时拽下了他的裤子，然后自己利落地摆脱掉一切布料，低吼着压在了那具泛着诱人桃色的身体上。

“好想要你。”Erik把唇压在少年曲线优美的脖颈上喃喃，听着身下之人的呼吸逐渐急促，“让我进去，Charles。”而Charles焦灼地回应以热情的抚摸，他的手从Erik宽厚的胸口滑到脸侧：“你有润滑吗，亲爱的？”

Erik愣住了，他这个毛头小子从没考虑过这个，而Charles支起上身，打开床头柜在里面翻找，最终露出开心的笑容。他往床头坐了坐，缓缓打开双腿，一片春光在Erik眼前一览无余。他色情地舔过下唇，把紫色小瓶里透明的液体倒在指尖，蓝眼睛追逐到Erik火热的视线。

“这毕竟是有求必应屋，不是吗？”他一只手拉开臀瓣，让Erik好好看清那处诱人的洞口，随即插了一根手指进去，“我每当想你的时候，就这样玩弄自己。”第二根手指也被顺利吞入，在可爱的洞口缓缓进出，“你喜欢你看到的吗，Erik？”第三根深深没入直到指跟，被撑开的穴口呈现出某种紧绷的桃红色，就像理智在断裂边缘的欲望之色……

Erik低吼一声，攥住Charles的脚踝将他拖近自己，倾身向前撞上那双微肿的丰唇，用自己的手指代替了他的。Charles在两人唇齿间发出一声模糊地惊叫，Erik的手比他的要大得多，也更为纤长，混乱中擦过某处销魂的触感让他不由自主地颤抖着。

“进来！Erik！直接进来！”他在几乎抑制了呼吸的吻里呜咽，“我想要你太久了，我现在就要——”

同样动情的少年毫不犹豫地推进，对爱人的占有与征服果然是生物的本能。他卡住身下少年的腿根，重的几乎要留下指印，把自己的欲望挤进令他梦寐的入口，在被最初的紧致包围时呻吟出声。他感受到了Charles微微僵硬的身体，可他完全顾不上其他的一切，只想要坚定地前往更深的地方。而Charles看上去并不好受，他无力地陷在枕头里，大大的蓝眼睛里满是泪水，像缺水的鱼一样止不住地喘息。这就是性吗？他被痛苦和激情交织铸就的锁链囚禁在Erik身下，却只能感受到充实和爱意。身体里那根火热而蛮横的欲望和从前任何玩具给他的快感都不同，它就那么霸道地闯了进来，宣扬着绝对的占有。他哭着哀求，“我要更多，Erik，快点给我——”而身上的少年完美遵循了他的指令，像野兽一样粗重地撞进他的身体。他大开大阖地抽插着，第一次完全交给了本能，高热而紧绷的甬道唤起了他血液深处黑暗的渴望，他抛却理性地只想要狠狠地标记、开拓和掠夺。

被一次次地深深碾入床垫，Charles觉得自己要破碎了，有点痛，却也被填得好满，他沉醉在Erik支离的咒骂和呻吟中——Charles，爱你，好棒，操，叫你在图书馆诱惑我，操死你。于是他在欢愉里哭出了声，他何曾想过有一天真的会和暗恋多年的对象表白呢？更何况以如此羞耻的方式。不，也许他早该那样不知廉耻地去恳求Erik的阴茎，这样他就能用那个残忍的大家伙狠狠地惩罚自己。而他现在终于如愿以偿了，他要把全部的自己献给Erik——  
Charles挣扎着剧烈地高潮了，紧握身下的床单指节绷得发白，白浊在狂乱的喷射中洒落在两人的腹部和胸口。他哭喊着Erik的名字，只换来了对方更加粗暴的侵入。“你是我的，Charles——”他狠狠地挤进Charles的腿间，力气之大像是要整个人都刻印在Charles身上，在灼热冲刷着被激情蹂躏的后穴时，两个少年紧密相拥，止不住的喘息间传递的都是漫涨的爱意。

“Charles……”高挑的少年把棕发少年温柔地圈进怀中，轻啄着依旧泛着桃红的颈背，初次后的倦怠席卷了他们，他们都如此餍足，可某人隐约的罪恶感却带来轻骚的不安。Erik用怀抱把Charles锁得更紧，在半睡半醒之间呢喃，“你好棒，你真的想要我就好了。”

“说什么傻话。”Charles胡乱地摆手拍了拍在胸口上收紧的手臂，“我一直都想要你。”他们在翠绿的枕席上像两条蝮蛇般纠缠一道，双双坠入黑甜的梦乡里。

\----

Erik·长大成人·Lensherr最近丰富了不少人生经历，比如交往了初恋男友，第一次作为级长逃课，第一次抄了Azazel的天文作业……终于成功与梦淫对象打上三垒。

他和Charles的关系在那一晚后发生了微妙的变化，但那绝对是往好的方向的。Erik虽然还是异常渴望再次钻进少年的衬衫之下，但他也乐于和Charles十指相扣，在湖边微风里的草坪上慢悠悠地下上一盘巫师棋。那奇怪新药的药效过后，Erik不曾指望Charles突发的激情，但只要他们还能并肩漫步在城堡长长的走廊中，Erik可以耐心期待某些种子慢慢生发。

在周六半天漫长的魁地奇训练结束后，Erik妥帖地把所有的训练球绑好在箱子里，最后一个走进扫帚间。他用肩膀撞开半掩的木门，心想Charles会不会还在礼堂等他，但就在下一秒，他手头的东西就全落在了地上——

“Charles！”Erik瞳孔张大，他从没觉得自己的脸能有这么烫过，“你不能只穿着斗篷外套在扫帚间里！我之前进来的队友看到你怎么办——”

“哦，没人看见的，我给他们每个人都施了混淆咒。”罪魁祸首幸灾乐祸地笑着，坐在层叠的扫帚箱上前后摇晃着一双白皙圆润的光裸小腿，大大的蓝眼睛充满了期待的闪光。

“梅林在上！我今天可以没给你下——”Erik还没从眼前一片春色的震惊中缓过神来，只能在大祸酿成前将将住嘴。

“你知道我不需要被下药也是可以想要自己男友的，对吧。”Charles轻快地扫帚箱上跳下来，“不过谢谢你承认了给我下药的事实，我就觉得那天的自己也不太对劲。”

“可，Charles……”Erik对着走向自己的男友瞠目结舌，“我还以为我们要慢慢来——”

“哦，Erik，你真可爱。”Charles踮起脚尖环住高挑少年的脖子，嘴唇抵在Erik的下颚上，“可我们做都做了，再故作矜持岂不是很可惜。你知道我有多期待你在扫帚间办了我的。”

Erik叹息地把手环在了Charles柔软细腻的腰间。这真的太辣了，他没法拒绝一个几乎不着寸缕的、主动求欢的Charles，他只需要扯开斗篷的那根领绳……

“Charles！”Erik狠狠地摇了摇头，试图把满脑的热血甩掉，“可扫帚间里什么都没有……我们还是先回城堡吧？”

Charles的嘴角绽出一个大大的弧度：“谢谢关心，Erik。因为你的体贴，我想给你一件礼物。”他从Erik身边跳开，抬起一条腿踩在魁地奇球箱上，让整个下体全部暴露在Erik眼前。他朝着Erik抛了个媚眼，享受着后者喉头吞咽的动作，将魔杖对准下身，用特别自豪的声音说：“欢迎观赏我最新的魔咒发明——润滑润湿！”

而就在下一秒，Erik已经拦腰截住了哈哈大笑的俏皮少年，让他的后背狠狠地撞在扫帚间的墙上。他挤进Charles的腿间，粗暴地吻上还带着欢快弧度的嘴角，在让他魂牵梦萦的紧致后穴加上一根手指。天呐，他可真湿，而他现在就想要——

“你这个欲求不满的小婊子。”Erik气喘吁吁地说，“发明这种魔咒，是想让我随时随地在任何地方上了你吗——”

“是你的小婊子。”Charles伶牙俐齿地接住他的质问，他热情地环住Erik宽厚的肩膀，专注地对付着防风斗篷的纽扣，“来吧，快给我，我想你那根火热巨大的老二好久了。”

于是他们唇齿交缠，Erik连裤子都没脱，就将Charles一条腿架在腰间，把他压在墙上站着捅了进去。在欲望粗暴而彻底地侵入后，两人都不禁相拥喘息。他们额头相抵，湿润的蓝眼睛和焦灼的绿眼睛之间的视线满是爱意的交流。

“我一直都想要你，Erik。我不需要任何东西就可以对你发情。”

“我也爱你，Charles。”

魔法和魔药的时效过后，马车也许会变成南瓜，但有些东西是不会变的。这就是真爱的魔力，不是吗？

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写他们被魔药蒙心到幸❤福生活的结局真是好欢乐的一段历程  
> 我相信他们会把《男巫的别样乐趣》积极地尝试个遍哒  
> 再度谢谢你们陪我到结局=3=


End file.
